


Heated Tensions

by Godspeed11



Category: The New Mutants (2020)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspeed11/pseuds/Godspeed11
Summary: Things between Roberto and Illyana get heated up and they decide to take it to the next level.
Relationships: Roberto da Costa/Illyana Rasputin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Heated Tensions

Ever since the incident in the pool Roberto hasn’t been frightened but aroused about the fact that he couldn’t get Illyana off of his mind and how she looked just in general she had been an absolute bombshell or just that even with her ice cold reception that she had always given off in other words she was fine as hell. 

Roberto just sat there tapping his feet anxiously as the sexual tension that he felt built up to his bursting point was unbearably excruciating to the point where it felt like he needed to do something otherwise it felt like this tension would kill him or at least it felt that way for him. 

He couldn’t take it anymore with that he went off to Illyana’s room almost running in the process and until he finally found her door and was knocking like his life depended on it his breathing was elevated and his hormones were all over the place. A minute later Illyana opened up her door and out came the blonde Russian herself staring there in a plain white shirt and her blonde hair down like it always was when people were around her. 

“What do you want?” Her tone showed signs of clear annoyance.

Before she knew it Roberto planted his lips on hers and they stumbled backwards into her room with him kicking the door shut. The sounds of their lips smooching against each other was the only other sounds besides their lustful moans in each other’s mouths. One thing lead to another and before they knew it their clothes were all of the place both of them naked and in bed curled up for the passionate sex they both just experienced. 

“Well I knew that you had the hots for me but I didn’t think you were that hot for me!” Illyana said teasingly.

“Well what can I say you just have that ‘Magik’ touch I guess!” 

They both laughed as they dropped off to sleep in each others arms regardless of what Dr. Reyes would see or did see.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think any suggestions.


End file.
